


Why Does This Happen To Me? - Peter Benjamin Parker, Upon Hearing About His Field Trip

by pan_disaster



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Flash Thompson is a massive dick, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, also i cant spell quarantine has ruined me, guy in the chair - Freeform, just help poor peter guys, lowercase intended, maybe swearing, no beta we do or do not there is no try, pls dont come after me i can't write well, this will be a piece of shit and im sorry, we'll fucking see i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_disaster/pseuds/pan_disaster
Summary: This is your average cliche story about Peter's field trip to SI. Harley is in his class so we don't get any of the 'Harley is the tour guide' cliches but it's all good.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 514





	Why Does This Happen To Me? - Peter Benjamin Parker, Upon Hearing About His Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is a possible trigger warning for some punches/kicks being thrown, some sensory overload scenes (They are going to be how I experiance them (I get it very unregulary)), and a little bit of homophobic bullshit from Flash. I'll put a slash before the pararaph they start in  
> I'm not a great writer and this is the first time I've written an actual story here so it's gonna be rough.

Peter Parker knew his day couldn't stay this good for this long. So when he walked into Mr. Harrington's class last hour, he wasn't surprised when the words 'SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT' were plastered across the white board.

Peter's day started off really well. He woke up early enough for breakfast made by Nat and Bucky and Mr. Stark (Peter calls him this just to annoy him at this point) had let them drive to school on Harley's motorcycle. Even better, when Peter and Harley walked into school, Flash left them alone, and Ned, MJ, and Betty saved them a spot in homeroom. (MJ constantly calls them 'lover boys' which isn't relevant, but Ned and Betty think it's fucking hilarious)(Ned and MJ were actually told that the two were dating during a game of truth or dare. Poor Betty found out when she was looking for Ned at the Tower and walked in on them smooching in their kitchen.) 

Peter was startled out of his thoughts by Mr. Harrington clapping his hands. It took Peter a minute to get out of his head, which caused him the miss the beginning of what Harrington was saying.

“-Field trip to a very special place right here in New York City! I’ll let you guys see if you can figure out where we’re going.”

He gave the class a few minutes to come up with ideas, then interrupted their discussions.

“From hearing some of these discussions, I have decided to just tell you. A few of you were pretty close, but you weren’t going to get it. Alrighty folks, we are going to one very special Stark Industries!”

Upon hearing this, Peter began to knock his head against his desk "Oh fuck no. Fuck this shit, I'm out."

"Hey," Harley patted Peter on his back, his other hand grabbing the smaller boy's. "We'll be ok bub, I'm sure if we tell Aunt Nat she'll take care of it. You'll be fine and I'll be right there with her."

"Yeah-yeah, I'm just worried about what's going to happen about my other thing, and also the thing about us? What if one of our friends at the tower slip up and tell the whole class?"

"You'll be fine darlin'. I'm not going anywhere, Nat's not going anywhere, and I'm pretty sure Nat can sweet talk Pep into letting her and Bucky lead the tour, ok?"

Peter nods his head, and then inches closer to Harley. Mr. Harrington, sensing he won't be able to calm the class down, allows them to use the last 20 minutes as a study hall.

When class is over, Harrington reminds them to get their permission slip signed and returned by Wednesday, and also explains that the trip will be on Friday. This gives Peter and Harley less than a week to get the avengers to 'leave them the fuck alone or their body wash will not be where they left it', in Peter's words.

The pair walks out the door towards the parking lot, where Harley's motorcycle is parked. (he's southern. do you expect him to ride a honda accord? - Peter, when asked why Harley has a motorcycle) The pair took off down the street with Peter's face buried in Harley's shoulder blades. (He likes to tease Peter about this a lot)

They arrived at the tower 20 minutes later, and they walked (read: Peter dragged Harley) into the lobby. Peter scanned his badge first, after waving to the receptionist. FRIDAY's voice rang out, scaring everyone in the room.

"Peter Parker-Stark, level A-1, all access. Welcome back Starkling. Would you like me to inform Boss of your arrival?"

"No thanks, FRI. Could you tell Nat to meet us in our room though?"

"Of course Starkling."

Harley scanned his badge after Peter, and once again FRIDAY started talking.

"Harley Keener, level A-1, all access. Welcome back Harls. Would you like me to inform Boss of your arrival?"

"No thanks FRIDAY. Could you take us up to our floor?"

"Of course Harls"

They stepped into the elevator, and waited for the ding to signify that they had arrived to their floor. Walking out, they found Nat and Bucky sprawled out, watching Criminal Minds.

"Hey паучий, hey дитя" Nat and Bucky waved at the pair, joining them in the kitchen.

Now, Nat and Bucky were the only part of their little family that knows about what they so affectionately call 'Parkner', but that doesn't mean they are used to Peter and Harley being so domestic. Currently, Peter was being placed on the counter so Harley could make all four of them some food so they didn't starve. Peter had once attempted to 'koala hug' Harley when he was making tacos, and they both were banned from the kitchen when Nat and Bucky came to check on them to burned taco meat and swollen lips on the two, complete with a very large hickey on Peter's collarbone. This was how the Russian spy and super soldier came to find out they were dating, and had been for almost a full year. The rest of the building found out shortly there after, when word got around that one of the head interns had seen Peter kiss Harley on the cheek. They didn't really care, but were kind of annoyed at first. Now they just get teased mercilessly, especially when they come down into the labs and the interns see marks poking out of Peter's shirt. (the teasing is all in good fun, they assured Nat and Bucky when they found out)

Peter explained the whole field trip thing to Nat and Bucky, who agreed to talk to everyone after dinner, when it would become the topic of conversation.

~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~

It was dinner time, which also meant it was time for Peter and Harley to get their slips signed. They made their way up to the common room, where Steve was cooking, Wanda was beating the shit out of Clint in super smash bros ultimate (Wanda mains mewto, clint mains princess peach, peter mains link, and harley mains mario), and Tony and Pepper were setting the table. Nat was watching Wanda and Clint, and Bucky was annoying Steve in the kitchen (they were doing excatly what got Peter and Harley banned from the kitchen, but Steve actually knew how to cook). Peter and Harley joined Tony and Pepper setting the table, and then sat down next to each other. Steve and Bucky started bringing out the food (spaghetti and meatballs, and so much garlic bread that Harley's pretty sure a vampire would die if one stepped into the lobby of the tower, 92 levels down), and Tony yelled the ceremonial 'Chow's on.' (they found that neither Peter nor Harley will eat without somone calling it. The pair just does it to piss off Clint when he gets very hungry.) Clint, Wanda, and Nat came barreling through the doors, racing to get to the seat nearest the spaghetti so they would get first serving.

After 4 different versions of grace (Italian, Russian, Romainian, and English), and everyone started eating, Peter and Harley brought up the topic of field trips.

"Hey, so say we need a field trip permission slip signed," Harley started. "Who would the school believe the signature most?" 

"Probably Bucky's, since he's the guardian listed in both of your records, or maybe Nat's. I think she's listed too." Pepper explains, already knowing where the boys are going with this, since she approves field trips. 

"How about I'll sign them, and then if the school needs me to confirm I can just drop by since I don't do missions anymore?" Bucky said.

"Ok Bucky," the boys nodded, then went back to their meals.

"Woah woah woah woah hold up. What's this about a field trip? And why wasn't I the first to know instead of at dinner?" Tony looks and sounds offended, like Bucky just sucker punched him. 

"Well you see Mr. Stark, our class kind of has a field trip here on Friday. And Nat promised that you guys wouldn't do anything embarrasssing so you can't." Peter mumbles into his spaghetti, causing Harley to repeat exactly what he just said, but a lot louder.

"Ohhhhh, I get it now, you didn't want us to know so we wouldn't embarrass you" Clint gets this shit eating grin, which makes Peter and Harley fear for their lives on Friday. 

"Uh, yeah that's like the whole point." Peter effortlessly quotes the TikTok.

The rest of the team shakes their head at Clint's antics, and they finish dinner without much more fuss. Peter and Harley do the dishes, (if you're last in the common room you have to do dishes. Peter and Harley may have gotten carried away before dinner.) and Clint and Wanda rematch for that night's super smash bros ultimate champion cup. (it's an almost nightly occurence, and Peter is still the reigning champion, winning all 30 rounds) Peter and Harley go back downstairs to their room. (Nat and Bucky vouched for them to move into the same floor. 'It's not like they're dating' - Bucky, who very well knew they were dating.) 

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to Wednesday~~~~~~~~~~

Flash Thompson was back to his usual self by Mr. Harrington's class on Wednesday. This included him calling Peter 'Penis' (Harley still couldn't believe that Peter hadn't defended himself before, but respected Peter's wishes of staying lowkey about it) /and calling Harley, the only openly gay kid in school, a 'queer-dumbass-who-will-get-on-his-knees-for-every-one.' (also a f*g, but never in the school or to his face)/ Peter always seethes whenever he hears this, but Harley reminds him that if Harley can't tell Bucky and Nat about Peter's bullying, Peter can't tell Bucky and Nat about Harley's bullying. 

The moment that Peter walks into class, a shout is heard from Flash across the room.

"Hey Penis! Ready to be exposed as a liar on Friday! I know I can't wait until your little fucking internship lie is exposed!" 

"Just ignore him darlin'. You'll prove him wrong soon enough."

MJ is never happy about Flash's bullshit, but she was on her last straw today. "HEY DUMBASS? Do you ever think about maybe, just maybe, Peter has no goddamn reason to lie about an internship?" She accompanied this with a glare at Flash and Mr. Harrington, who doesn't believe in Peter's internship either, which makes him not do anything about the bullying from Flash. 

Peter silently thanks MJ, and he sits down next to Ned, Harley on his left. 

Class goes on, and Mr. Harrington starts talking about thermaldynamics. Their assignment for the night is to do a worksheet, (of which Peter could've done in 5 minutes) and the bell rings. Mr. Harrington holds them back and tells them they'll go over the homework on Thursday and then some of the ground rules for their field trip.

Harley and Peter walk out to see Happy in his Tesla, waiting for Peter and Harley to hop in. They do so, and Happy drives off. 

Getting to the tower 20 minutes later, the pair immediately go up to their floor, where they promptly eat some fruit snacks and crash on the couch before dinner. After their nap, Peter and Harley make their way up to the common room, completely forgetting about shirts, leaving the bruises littered all over Peter's body on full display. 

Arriving upstairs, the first thing that everyone notices is that neither Peter nor Harley have shirts on. The second thing everyone notices are the hickeys, going in a line from right under Peter's jaw down to his stomach, and then they disappear under his pants. 

"Whatcha got there, Pete?" Tony asks, looking at Peter straight in the fucking eye, a shit eating grin on his face. (let's face it. Tony would be very embarrassing about shit like this) 

Peter frantically looks downs, and sees the one thing worse than this field trip. The thing? No shirt, and the line of hickies courtesy of Harley a few nights ago. 

"Uhhhhhh," Peter is trying to think of an excuse. "Pa-patrol a few nights ago. You know, a few punches here and there will do this, ri-right Harley?" 

Peter elbows Harley in the ribs, who also has a shit eating grin plastered across his face.

'Yeah, what ever you say bub." 

"Awww look Bucky паучий and дитя had some fun!" Nat stage whispers to Bucky, fully aware everyone could hear.

Peter turns bright red at this then send a horrifying glare to everyone. "Ok fine, since I apparently get no say in this, yes, Harley and I are dating. It's been going on for about 2 and a half years."

"So proud, Bub." Harley says, wiping away a fake tear.

"Chow's on" Pepper calls out, noticing how uncomfortable Peter is. He sends her a thankful look, then goes to sit at the table.

Dinner continues normally, if not for a few fun jabs at Peter and Harley throughout the hour. Clint gets an evil glint in his eye when the field trip is mentioned, which can never be good. Dinner ends, and Peter and Harley do the dishes. They take the elevator back down to their floor, and fall asleep on the couch.

~~~~~~Time skip to Harrington's class on Thursday~~~~~~~~~

"Ok guys, pass your homework up to the front and then we'll start going over rules" Mr. Harrington starts collecting papers from the kids in the front row, then sits at his desk to find the rule book.

Peter starts to groan, then realizes everyone is looking at him.

'What's wrong Penis? Are you going to cry to your mommy and aunty about your fake internship? Oh wait, I forgot. They're dead, and happy they don't have to deal with you now." Flash cackles after finishing, like a legit witch-esque cackle.

Mr. Harrington ignores Flash once again, and begins to read from the rule book he was sent. "Ok guys, most of these rules are common sense, but we'll go over them again just in case. 1. Don't steal anything, 2. Keep your hands to yourself, 3. Bullying or any form of abuse is not tolerated on the premises. 4. The badges you'll recieve will only work for the tour, and then only if a person with access to where you're going scans in before you."

Abe's hand goes straight into the air. "Can we keep the badges afterwards?"

"It doesn't say anything about that in here, we'll ask when we get there." 

"Continuing, you have to stay with the group, and lunch will be provided. The school was emailed yesterday, and apparently we'll be getting some very special tour guides!" Mr. Harrington finishes right as the bell is ringing, and the class rushes out.

"Hey, Mr. Parker, Mr. Keener would you two stay back for a minute? Thank you." Mr. Harrington ushers them to the front of the room.

"Sure, what's up Mr. Harrington?" Harley looks puzzled.

"I appreciate the fact that you're standing up for Peter actually having an internship at SI, but you must realize that he's lying about that. You two are lucky that I'm allowing you on the trip at all. I don't want another peep out of either of you about Peter's internship tomorrow, you understand me?" Mr. Harrington shoots Peter an accusatory glare while saying this.

"Yes, sir. We'll see you tomorrow. Come on, Harley let's go." Peter is very much in a rush to get out of the class room before Harley explodes. 

Peter quickly rushes out of the building, dragging a very angry Harley behind him. They reach Happy's Tesla and jump in. 

20 minutes later, they arrive at the back doors of the Tower. Pushing the door open, Happy lets the two into the building, then goes inside himself. Peter and Harley jump into the elevator, which takes them straight up to the common room, on a mission to figure out who their 'very special' tour guides are.

They run into Nat while exiting the elevator, giving them a knowing smile, assuring them that she's one of the guides, but reveals nothing about the other. 

"You know, she did say that she and Bucky could be the guides, and if one of the guides is Nat, there's a good chance the other is Bucky." Peter nods at Harley's observation. 

"That would make sense. Now all we need to do is find Bucky and ask him about it." Peter concludes, already asking FRIDAY where Bucky is.

"He's currently raiding your kitchen for leftover pasta, Starkling." FRIDAY dutifully responds.

"Thanks FRI, could you take us down there?" Harley thanks the AI.

Peter and Harley step into the elevator, which shoots downwards. Entering their kitchen, the couple finds Bucky digging through their fridge. He shoots up at hte ding of the elevator and looks sheepishly at Peter. 

"Hey Bucky, would you happen to be the other tour guide for tomorrow?" Peter questions. 

"Maybe. Ok so yes I am, but you have Nat to blame for that." Bucky answers, going back to digging through their fridge. 

"Great. Now leave so Peter can sleep." Harley pulls Bucky out of the fridge, and pushes him into the elevator.

Dinner time comes and goes, and then the couple goes to bed, not excited for the next morning. 

~~~~~~~Time skip to the bus ride to SI~~~~~~~

Peter was truly dreading getting off the bus. Harley was sitting next to him, with Ned and Betty in the seat across from them, and MJ sitting alone right in front. The gang had claimed the back of the bus, knowing Flash and his friends would sit at the very front to be the first ones off the bus. Peter, Harley, MJ, and Ned, could honestly care less on when they got into the building, seeing as they were there every damn day. 

Peter, on one hand, wore basically what he went to bed in. He was modeling his glasses that he wore for migraines, Harley's SI sweatshirt that has 'KEENER' printed across the back (oops)(he totally thought was his until Flash got after him for it), and grey sweatpants. On the other hand, Harley was dressed like he was going to the fucking mall. He was modeling black skinnies, a science pun shirt he stole from Peter (All the good science puns argon), and a leather jacket Bucky found while going through his old shit. 

/Arriving at SI, it was a gong show trying to get everyone off the bus. Everyone was screaming, pictures were being taken, and everyone had clustered around each other to the point where there wasn't a single part of Peter that wasn't being touched. This alone started one of Peter's episodes, and then when they got into the building and saw Nat and Bucky, everything got so much worse. Harley then realized that his boyfriend was not next to him. Knowing what can happen to Peter here, he freaked the fuck out. 

Peter had made his way into the corner by the reception desks, hyperaware of everything that was happening. The click of computer keys were just a bit too loud, the lights just a bit too bright, and Harley's sweatshirt just a bit too tight and fabric-ey. 

Harley had fought his was to the front of the crowd, trying to get Nat's attention.

"NAT! Natasha! I can't find Peter! He was with me until we got inside, and then disappeared into the crowd. I think he's having an episode." Harley damn near screamed this is Nat's face, ignore Mr. Harrington's yells to leave her alone.

"Oh shit! Ok, so start looking in corners, and I'll get Bucky to calm everyone the fuck down. Don't touch him too much, just try to block the light and some of the sound." Nat looked angry, concerned, and surprised all at the same time. 

"HEY! You need to calm down. People are working in the tower, and they need it to be quiet. If you give me a moment I'll run grab the badges and we can start. Nat got pulled away for something, so I'll start the tour when that's finished." Bucky managed to get everyone calmed down, then grabbed a box of tour badges from the desk.

Nat and Harley found Peter in the corner, where Nat promptly started to sing to Peter, pulling him out of his head. Harley had taken his jacket off and was covering Peter's face from the light. 

"Hey, bub. It's ok I'm right here. What happened darlin'?" Harley was concerned, and it showed in his voice. 

"I-I got sucked into the crowd and everyone was touching me and it was really loud and really bright and I needed to get away." Peter explained, as Harley was helping him up/

"I'm glad that you're ok, паучий. Now let's go we have tour to go on." Nat looked extremely relieved, and then stood up herself. 

The trio rejoined the group as soon as Bucky started passing out badges. 

"Eugene Thompson? Abe Gordan? Betty Baker? MJ? Ned Leeds?" Bucky gave each kid their badge as they came up. It took a while to get all 27 kids their badges, which gave Peter a chance to cool down before he was thrust into the spotlight again.

"Mr. Winter Solider, sir? Why didn't Parkeror Keener get badges?" Flash asked, feigning politeness. 

"Wh-Oh they have their own. Right guys? If not I'll have Wanda bring them down." Bucky looked annoyed, know exactly why Flash had asked.

"Yeah, they're right here" Harley pulled his badge out of his coat, and Peter's appeared out of his sweatshirt.

"If you'll follow me, we will make our way through the scanners to go through security." Nat sounded sickeningly sweet.

Nat and Bucky scanned their badges, and FRIDAY announced them.

"Natasha Romanoff, level A-1, all acess. Welcome, Natasha. James Bucanan Barns, level A-1, all acess. Welcome, Bucky. Would you like me to inform America's Ass that you are home?" FRIDAY scared the shit out of Peter's class, who looked like they saw a ghost.

"No thanks, FRI. Don't worry kids, that's Tony's AI, FRIDAY. She runs the building." Bucky explains their unvoiced question.

"Ok start filtering through and we'll start." Nat ushered them through the scanner.

"Eugene Thompson, level D-5, tour. Abe Gordan, level D-5, tour. Betty Baker, level D-5, tour. Michelle Jones, level A-2, friends. Welcome, MJ. Ned Leeds, level A-2, C-1, intern and friends. Welcome, Ned." FRIDAY announced everyone, then it was Harley and Peter's turn. "Harley Keener, level A-1, all access. Welcome, Harls. Would you like me to inform Boss you are home?"

"No thanks FRI," was Harley's response.

"Peter Parker-Stark, level A-1, all access. Welcome, Starkling. Would you like me to inform Boss you are home?" FRIDAY finishes, and the room is dead silent.

"NO! I mean, don't tell Dad I'm here." Peter rushes his words, hopping no one heard his name. 

The class turns and looks at the pair, then back at Nat and Bucky. The only thing running through their head was 'how the hell did Parker and Keener get the same access as THE Black Widow and Winter Soldier????' 

"Miss? What do the different levels mean?" Betty seems confident she knows, but just wants to rub it in Flashes face that Peter works at SI. (Harley and MJ know exactly what she's doing, which will result in $20 bucks being found in her bag.)

"Well, there are 4 different sections, and each section has 5 subsections. Section D is for temporary guests, like reporters and tours. The subsections of D show how many places you can get into without a higher pass. Tours can get to the bathrooms without higher passes, so they're the 5th subsection. Section C is for interns. Subsections 4&5 are low level interns. Subsections 2&3 are for high interns, and Subsection 1 is for interns of Dr. Banner and the head interns of labs. Section B is for full time workers, such as the receptionists or the heads of floors. The subsections of B are mostly just for how high up in the tower you can get. Section A is for maitnance workers, like janitors, and friends and family of people who live in the tower. Subsection 4&5 is for janitors, subsection 2&3 is for friends, and subsection 1 is for people who actually reside in the tower. Any questions?" Nat says, enunciating exactly what level 'A-1' is to rub it into Flash's face. 

"Yeah, how in the name of Tony Stark himself did Penis and Queer-Ass over here get A-1 badges?" Flash seemed like he was going to blow up. 

"Mr. Thompson, I'm afraid if you keep this up, you'll be forcibly removed and banned from the building. I would sugest you clean up your act for the Q&A, or you won't have a very happy group of people to deal with, am I understood?" Bucky put his Murder Glare on, and Nat looked ready to kick his ass.

Flash nodded quickly, and then followed the rest of his class through security and into an elevator. Nat asks FRIDAY to take them up to the first R&D lab. 

Arriving at the R&D labs, Peter and Harley immediately were pulled away by Amelia, an intern who was working on finding a way to make fully automatic prosthetics that can pick up brain waves and tell the mechanics to do what the user wants it to. 

"Hey, Parkner! Get over here, I need some brain waves." Amelia just completely ignored the fact that everyone was staring at the three, and pulled Harley and Peter over to her station. 

Nat and Bucky followed them over, and started explaining what Amelia was working on. During this, Amelia was strapping sensors to Peter's forehead, which were connected to a robot. 

"Ok, I want you to make it grab the pencil." Amelia looked excited when the robot arm started to move, even though the class noted that it didn't get near the pencil. "Yes! Ok class, I know that didn't look super impressive, but the yesterday when the lover boys were down here it wouldn't do anything. Any improvment is improvment right? Our main goal with this is to be able to get it to people who got in bad accidents and lose limbs. Having the prosthetic tap directly into the brain waves would make it very easy to control, and it would allow the person to feel things with the prosthetic. Isn't that seriously cool?" 

A few 'yeahs' were heard from the class, before it was time to take them up to lunch. 

The group went back over to the elevators, which brought them up to the cafeteria. Immediately after walking into the cafeteria, everyone noted Clint and Wanda sitting and eating at one of the tables. Mr. Harrington told the class to leave them alone, right before Wanda noticed Harley and Peter trying to sneak over to a table directly one the other side of the room. 

"Oh look who I found Clint! It's the lover boys! Pete, Harley get over here!" Wanda has apparently made it her goal to get everyone to hear her call the couple over. 

"Oh wow, Wanda! It appears the lover boys survived so far! Hey guys, we know you can hear us." Clint, just as loudly as Wanda, also called them over. "Bring your friends too!" 

Upon hearing this Flash stood straight up and walked over to Clint and Wanda. Peter, already making his was over there, stood right behind Flash, who was obviously trying to flirt with Wanda. 

"Hey little lady, My name's Flash Thompson. I'm one of Pen-Peter's good friends. Can I have your number so we can watch Netflix and chill sometime?" 

"Hey, Flash, didn't know that you stopped bullying Peter. Or is it because two Avengers told Peter to bring his friends over that you're all buddy-buddy with him now." Harley was sitting down next to Wanda, putting a protective arm over her. (just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't protect my sister - Harley, when asked about it later)

Clint got a murderous look in his eye, and it was enough to scare Flash away. Peter sat down next to Harley, and almost immediately layed his head on his shoulder. Ned, MJ, and Betty sat down across from them, MJ looking as starstruck as she ever had once she realized she'd be able to talk to THE Scarlet Witch.

"Oh my god you're the Scarlet Witch. I'm MJ, and a big fan. You're so cool and badass. Can I interview you for an english assignment? Oh my god it's the Scarlet Witch." MJ couldn't get the words out of her mouth fast enough. 

Wanda just chuckled and nodded, then turned to Peter to see he was already fast asleep.

"He had an episode this morning once we walked in the building, and then was forced to finish the tour." Harley tells Wanda and Clint.

"Ok, we'll see if he can sleep during the Q&A then." Clint responded, and then he and Wanda walked away. 

Ned and Betty came back with food for everyone, so Harley woke Peter and the 5 of them ate lunch. 

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to Dr. Banner's Lab~~~~~~

"Ok everyone, this is Dr. Banner's lab. He's going to answer a few questions, then he has a quick project for you guys. Be sure to only touch things he tells you you can." Nat addressed the group, and then she and Bucky left to get ready for the Q&A. 

"Hey Midtown! I'm Dr. Bruce Banner, and head scientist around here, besides Tony of course. I go through and approve projects for the testing phase after the interns come up with ideas. I'm sure you met Amelia downstairs, she has been working almost non-stop on her project since I approved it in November. I think I can speak for all of our head interns when I say that we are all really proud of her. I'll do questions for about 10 minutes, and then you'll have 45 minutes to design a project and get a basic sketch done. If I think it would be a good match for something that SI would be interested in, I'll tag your name in the system so if you apply for an internship later on, you'll get a little bit of a head start."

Flash's hand went straight up. "Dr. Banner, can highschool students get an internship? Because Penis swears he does."

"Mr. Thompson, what did you just call Peter? FRIDAY, can you send Nat and Bucky down here, and tell them to grab Hap-" Dr. Banner starts to ask FRIDAY, but is interupted. 

/Harley, sick of Flash making fun of Peter, especially in the building where Peter lives, turns around and just fucking decks Flash right in his crooked nose. Flash crumples, and an audiable crack is heard from his nose. Harley turns to Dr. Banner, and then to Mr. Harrington, and walks out of the room. Peter quickly follows./

"Harley, babe, I told you I could deal with it! I appreciate that you were standing up for me, but you didn't need to hit him." Peter grabs Harley's hand and drags him back into the room. 

"DR. BANNER? Are you not going to do anything? A kid just got punched in your lab, and you're not even going to kick the kid out?" Mr. Harrington is seething, and glaring at Harley and Peter. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Harrington, but given the fact that I know Harley personally and that he doesn't have a short fuse, and also the fact that Natasha told Flash this morning that this behavior isn't tolerated in SI, I'm not going to kick Harley OR Peter out. I am, however, going to kick both you and Mr. Thompson out, seeing as you did nothing to stop Flash either time. I'll be leading the rest of the tour. You are welcome to stay in the bus in the parking lot until the tour is over. Good day, now get out of my lab before I call security. You may turn in your badges downstairs at the desk. Also Mr. Thompson, your behavior here today has effectively banned you from being able to work at Stark Industries." Dr. Banner looked like he was turning a bit green, which made both Mr. Harrington and Flash haul ass out of the lab. 

After Mr. Harrington and Flash were out of the lab, Dr. Banner turns to the rest of the class. "I'm very sorry about this, and Harley and Peter, we need to have a word later. Anyway, are there anymore questions? No? Ok then, we'll get started on the project." 

~~~~~~ time skip to the Q&A ~~~~~~~~~

"Ok guys, have a seat and I'm going to run and grab the others. Peter, you're in charge until I get back. Don't let your boyfriend punch anyone else." Bruce walks out of a side door. 

"Wait Peter, what did he mean by 'Boyfriend'?" Abe looks confused. 

"Well, you see, the thing is, HarleyandIhavebeendatingforlike2andahalfyears." Peter blushes and looks down.

"What he means to say, is that Peter and I have been dating for 2 and half years, and you guys haven't figured it out yet." Harley just loves to tease Peter. 

Dr. Banner, followed by Tony, Clint, Nat, Bucky, Steve, Wanda, and Pepper walk into the room. They take a seat onstage, completely ignoring Peter's blush and Harley's grin. 

"Hey you guys! We have about 15 minutes for questions, and then Nat and Bucky will take you back down to meet Mr. Harrington." Tony looks overly excited, which is never good. 

Nearly everyone's hand goes up, and questions are being answered at random. A few questions were about Peter and Harley's internships, but were quickly shut down by a 'They told you didn't they?' Others were asking about pay for being an intern, and what it's like saving the world. 

The questions were all answered, and then the 15 minutes was up. The Avengers stood up and then said one last goodbye, before Tony decided it was time for surpreme embarrassment. "Hey Petey and Harls, clean y'all's room and be upstairs for movie by 7 ok?" The fucker walked out of the room, making Peter go tomato red for the second time in 30 minutes. 

Nat and Bucky led the group back down into the lobby, where Mr. Harrington was being flanked by security guards. 

"Ok guys, I'll hand you off to your teacher. Peter, Harley, Ned, and MJ are going to be staying with us to work somethings out. If the school has any issues with that, have them call Pepper or Tony and they'll fix it. I hope you guys had fun and learned a lot! Maybe a few of you will join us in the years to come!" Nat and Bucky seemed overly happy that the tour was over. 

Mr. Harrington lead the class out to the bus and they left. 

The group of 6 went up to Peter and Harley's floor, where they met the other Avengers. Peter and Harley explained the situation with Flash (both Peter's and Harley's experiences) and then ate dinner. Ned and MJ stayed for movie night, and fell asleep right on the couch. Pepper was the last one awake, and had FRIDAY take a picture and save it into the 'family' album. 

Peter and Harley woke up in the middle of the night, and moved into Peter's bed. All was good.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this took 3 days to write and i have no more creativity left. I finished it though, which is all i could've hoped for.


End file.
